


Emotional Support Shinpachi

by Whatkindofusernameisnottaken



Category: Gintama
Genre: Canon Compliant, Fluff, GinHiji - Freeform, GinHijiGin, Gintoki/Hijikata - Freeform, HijiGin, Hijikata is kind of dumb in romantic stuff, M/M, Okishin, Tags Are Hard, and Gintoki is in love with him
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-18
Updated: 2020-11-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:49:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27618631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whatkindofusernameisnottaken/pseuds/Whatkindofusernameisnottaken
Summary: "Like I said, emotional support Shinpachi is simply emotional support Shinpachi. Geez Hijikata-san, you shouldn't offend people like that just because you don’t have a boyfriend yet."Okishin is two dorks madly in love, with some Hijimitsu and Ginhijigin to spice it up a bit. Hijikata's POV.
Relationships: Hijikata Toshirou/Okita Mitsuba, Hijikata Toshirou/Sakata Gintoki, Okita Sougo/Shimura Shinpachi
Comments: 10
Kudos: 37





	Emotional Support Shinpachi

Hijikata blinked. Sougo blinked back. Hijikata glared at Sougo. Sougo stared back. After minutes of silence, Hijikata finally opened his mouth.

“You're not supposed to bring in outsiders into the barracks before the Commander’s permission is granted.”

“I know,” Sougo replied coolly. 

Hijikata bit onto his cigarette at the boy's attitude and pointed to the boy awkwardly standing next to Sougo.”Then what is Megane doing here?” 

“Oh,” Sougo shrugged, “that's my emotional support Shinpachi.”

“Haaah? What do you mean by 'emotional support Shinpachi?' You're just finding an excuse to sneak in your boyfriend!” Hijikata shouted.

“Like I said, emotional support Shinpachi is simply emotional support Shinpachi. Geez Hijikata-san, you shouldn't offend people like that just because  _ you _ don’t have a boyfriend yet. You make me feel unsafe so that's exactly why I need to bring my emotional support Shinpachi to work,” Sougo said as he reached for his boyfriend's hand. He then pouted, looking at Shinpachi with puppy dog eyes. “Shinpachi-kuuun, I'm being harassed by my Vice Commander.”

Hijikata's mouth gaped in horror. Did he just hear The Okita Sougo™ whining at a boy younger than him?

Shinpachi let out a little sigh. “You should have asked first, Okita-san. I only came because I thought you received permission before you came to request us.”

Hijikata nodded at the boy’s words. He had some respect for Shinpachi for being Yorozuya’s only rational person, and also for being able to handle Sougo as his boyfriend. 

“But Shinpachi-kun, I really need your support..” Sougo's pout grew bigger. 

“Okita-san…”

The lovey-doveys stared lovingly into each other's eyes. Hijikata was disgusted; he wasn't used to seeing Sougo like this. He turned his gaze to Shinpachi, who had a pleading look on his face.

“Hijikata-san, can you please let it slip just this time? I swear I'll properly go through the process the next time,” Shinpachi begged.

“…”

“Please?”

Hijikata, though he knew the sensible answer was a no, felt conflicted. He had to admit that he had a soft spot for brats, and moreover, this was Shinpachi, the younger brother of his Commander's crush. There was even a whole ass rule in the Shinsengumi Imperial Code to “treat Shinpachi nicely,” and as the Vice Commander, Hijikata was to strictly follow it. Not to mention his compassion for young couples because… Because of reasons he didn't want to talk about.

“...Just this once. Don't cause trouble and go home after two hours,” Hijikata finally agreed. 

“Really? Just two? Do you actually think that my emotional instability will be fine after only two hours with my emotional support Shinpachi?” Hijikata slapped his forehead at Sougo's remark. 

“You know two hours is long for a regular visitor! I was going to give you one hour but I showed you mercy, but you complain? Should I take back my permission?”

“Sorry Hijikata-san. Okita-san please! Don't provoke him like this. Now say sorry.” Shinpachi apologized with a light bow and softly scolded Sougo. 

“I'm sorry Vice Commander.”

Hijikata dropped his cigarette. He couldn't believe Sougo said sorry (even though his tone was flat) without any shade- besides when he was ordered by, you know,  _ her. _

“I- it's fine-”

“Now, would you please excuse us? I have a lot of papers to finish by today.”

“Y- yeah, go ahead.”

Hijikata felt dizzy as he saw the boys happily grinning at each other and running off like a pair of puppies. He slightly envied Sougo and Shinpachi for being able to express their affection so openly, having influence on one another.

Hijikata couldn't stop himself from a weak, sad smile. If only he had the courage- or the power- to make Mitsuba happy when she was alive. Would she have not been hurt by him? Would he have been able to smile with Mitsuba? Would they-

Hijikata's phone went off. 

“Hello, this is Hijikata.”

“Aah, it's me, Oogushi-kun,” an annoying voice answered. 

“What do you want. Did you waste all your money on pachinko?” Hijikata growled, trying to hide the smile in his voice.

“No, no, no! I swear on Gin-san’s chinko* that it’s not that this time!” Sighing, Hijikata moved towards his room. Hijikata found himself smiling along as Gintoki ranted about his horrible day. In all honesty, Hijikata has been finding Gintoki as… as… 

“So then Kagura-chan legit threw Gin-san’s precious strawberry milk on Sadaharu and-”

“Isn’t that animal abuse?”

“I know! So I…”

Hijikata has been finding Gintoki as a friend lately. All this smiling and heart-beating and warmth must be coming from friendship. 

“Do you wanna go out for a drink tomorrow?”

“Yeah, I’m pretty sure that I don’t have much work tomorrow.”

“Then see you Oogushi-kun”

“Bye Yorozuya.”

Hijikata was content that he could feel happy and excited after a short phone call with a friend. Because your heart beats fast and your face blushes when you’re with a friend, right?

**Author's Note:**

> Hii I got a writer's block with Cringy Dumbass so I decided to write a short Okishin+Ginhijigin fic... Not much but hope you enjoy it!  
> (*Chinko means penis in Japanese, but most Gintama fans would know this by now lol)


End file.
